


sneak

by eating_custardinbed



Series: The Internet Made Me Write It [24]
Category: IT Crowd
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Funny, Humour, M/M, One Shot, Secret Relationship, Short, Short One Shot, Sneaking Around, Very Bad Sneaking Around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29967051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eating_custardinbed/pseuds/eating_custardinbed
Summary: moss and roy are dating, and they don't want jen to know. they also want to kiss at workhmm...
Relationships: Maurice Moss/Roy Trenneman
Series: The Internet Made Me Write It [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990789
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	sneak

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anonymous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous/gifts).



> this is a request from a wonderful anon on tumblr. i hope you enjoy this!!

Moss and Roy had been dating for a month, and they still hadn't told Jen. 

Now, there were many reasons for this. It was too tricky, it was fraught with difficulties, they didn't know how she would react (this was a particularly weak excuse as she had been trying to force them into a variety of potential _getting together_ scenarios for months now), they didn't know which words to use... Really, the reason why they hadn't told her was because, as much as they loved her, she was a nosy git. 

This nosiness wasn't exactly a _bad_ quality. Actually, the boys found it very useful sometimes. Roy in particular used to like it when she started spouting off about who had been broken up with in the building, as it gave him a good idea of who to hit on at the next office party. However, this nosiness meant that the second she found out they were dating, she was going to ask millions upon millions of questions, about everything too. Forgive him, but Roy didn't feel like discussing what he and his boyfriend had gotten up to the night before with the woman who was, putting it in the simplest terms, his boss. 

However, there was the small problem of Moss being utterly _gorgeous,_ and so Roy was starting to consider their options. 

"With Jen," he said to Moss one morning. Jen was upstairs at the Heads of Department meeting, and so wouldn't be back for a while. Moss nodded, and once again Roy found himself struck by how beautiful his boyfriend was. "Are we gonna tell her about us?"

"At some point, probably," Moss replied with a small shrug. "Why?"

"I was just thinking..."

"Kissing in the supply closet!" Moss exclaimed. Roy allowed himself to smile. For someone who had never really been in a relationship before (as far as Roy knew), what he didn't know Moss certainly more than made up for with enthusiasm. 

"Well yeah," he said with a grin. "But it's only a matter of time before Jen walks in looking for a stapler or some shit." 

There was a moment. Roy was about to go back to his computer when Moss grinned. 

"Then I guess we'll have to get inventive!" 

Moss waggled his eyebrows, and Roy couldn't move fast enough to get to his boyfriend. 

***

Over the next few weeks, they did _indeed_ get inventive. They were fairly sure they'd now snogged in every nook and cranny of the basement. Yes, including Richmond's room, although they had barely lasted two minutes before the atmosphere in there creeped them out too much and they high-tailed it back upstairs. There had been a few close calls (namely when they got a little carried away in the kitchenette and Jen arrived back unexpectedly early from her lunch date) but so far they had managed to evade their boss's suspicions. Moss in particular seemed to be enjoying the ruse immensely, and Roy was getting vicarious pleasure from seeing his boyfriend smiling so much. 

"Hey, do you two want to go out for drinks on Friday?" Jen asked out of the blue. It was a rather slow Wednesday morning thus far, and the boys were honestly just waiting for Jen to disappear so they could have a good make-out session on top of Moss' desk. The two looked up from their computers in a little bit of shock. Just yesterday they had been discussing the date they had planned for Friday night. Dinner, a movie and then hopefully taking things back to Roy's place. Moss shot his boyfriend a worried glance.

"Um... I'm a bit... er, busy, Friday, Jen," Roy stammered. "Sorry, Jen."

"That's alright," she said, surprisingly placid. Roy blinked in shock. Normally when Jen wanted them to come out with her she would badger and bug them until they agreed or snapped at her, which would then make them feel guilty and lead to them ending up on the night out anyway. "Moss? Want to come?"

"I, um..." Moss stuttered. Internally the Irishman braced himself. Everybody in the office knew Moss was awful at lying. Moss' internal panic was confirmed to him when the man gave him a _help-what-the-hell-am-I-supposed-to-do-here_ look. "I, er, I have to help my mother. Yes, I have to help my mum." 

"With what?"

Roy cursed in his head. 

"Erm... er-r-r-r-r..." Moss continued to _um_ and _ah_ for far too long, during which Roy sank so far down into his chair that he was nearly under his desk. Jen was watching both of them with a hawkish look on her face. Her eyes, unnoticed by the boys, were dancing. 

"Come on Moss!" she chuckled. "What are you helping your mum with?"

"We're... shaving a cow!" Moss blurted desperately. He could feel his cheeks burning. Roy sank further into his chair, pressing his hands over his face as he suppressed giggles. Well, he had to laugh. If he didn't laugh he thought he might cry. 

"Shaving a cow?" Jen repeated sceptically. Moss nodded, although he was clearly on the verge of tears.

"Yep," he whispered. 

"Where did your mum even _get_ a cow from?" Jen said. 

"She got it from--"

"Your cousin, right?" Roy said as loudly as he could, drowning his boyfriend out. Both Moss and Jen turned to him, both with incredulous looks on their faces. "Moss' cousin breeds... cows. Doesn't he, Moss?"

"What?" Moss said. Roy gave him a look. "Oh! Erm... yes. My cousin... Sven."

"Yep, your cousin Sven," Roy confirmed. Jen smiled to herself, looking down at the sofa. 

"Yeah, apparently he's asked for mum's help and she's decided to rope me into it," Moss said. He seemed to be getting more into the flow of the lie now, but he was still giving Roy panicked looks every few seconds. 

"Where has he got his farm again?"

"Down near Kent."

"That's a long way! How are you getting there?"

"Well Sven--"

"Guys, I know you're dating!" Jen yelled over them.

The two turned to her in slow motion. Roy's mouth was open in shock, and Moss looked about ready to bolt. She allowed herself a small giggle. "There's no drinks. I just wanted to see if you'd actually tell me about your date."

"You _knew_!?" Roy asked, astounded. Jen giggled as she nodded. "How!?"

"Richmond told me. Apparently they caught the two of you snogging in their room?"

There was a beat, and then Moss had to stop his boyfriend from storming down and killing the IT Department's resident goth. 

**Author's Note:**

> thankyou so much for reading!! please leave comments and/or kudos if you can, they make me so happy!! check out my tumblr @thatludicrousdisplay if you want to request a fic!!
> 
> stay safe and happy, y’all xx


End file.
